


'If it's dirty, kinky, naughty, messy or just plain wrong...I want it'

by MissDeeds



Series: NSFW Collection [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: Of all the things that could have happened during those days, what had occurred that night to begin it still made no sense to Chris. It had been good; he wasn’t about to complain about that, it had just been…unexpected was all.Just some nsfw stories that I plan to be doing, hope they are enjoyable.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Spock
Series: NSFW Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775992
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: A dom eating out their baby for the first time, the baby getting so overwhelmed that they pull on the dom’s hair letting out loud moans. The dom grabs their thighs and hold them still as they begin to shake. The sub’s not able to hold it in so they cum + squeezing their thighs together, after the baby comes down from their high the dom praises them saying “baby you did so well for me. Such a good boy/girl.” Kissing and cuddling them afterwards.
> 
> I changed the prompt a little bit, hope you don't mind.

When Chris heard Spock’s suggestion of how they should deal with his ‘Pon Farr’, he hadn’t expected to serve as the outlet for Spock’s… ‘urges’ he had to do a double-take.

He had invited Spock over to his quarters to discuss what he had meant by that, so they could both reach an understanding of what it entailed. The wait seemed to last longer than Chris would have liked, he was nervous and eager to know how he could help him. 

The door chime caught him off guard, and he took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

“Come in.”

He smoothed down his uniform and stood strong. When Spock entered, he looked a little unwell and stressed. They both stood in silence for about a minute, both them a little awkward and unsure of how to begin talking. 

Then without warning, Spock seemingly launched himself at Chris who felt like a truck had just slammed into him. As sudden as the launch was, so was landing on the bed underneath him.

“Uh, Lieutenant? Is there a uh…reason…for this?” Chris certainly felt odd pined underneath his science officer. 

“Forgive me, Captain…I can’t…quite control myself…”

What happened next caught Chris off guard, Spock pressed his lips against Chris’. It was a rough kiss, and it left him trying to recoil away from it. 

After it stopped, he took a moment to just breathe and try to make sense of…a lot. They stared at each other, both feeling strange and awkward. 

“…” 

Words escaped Chris and so did coherent thought as he lay catching his breath. 

“Captain…I…”

“Uh…”

He didn’t get another word in as he was kissed again, this time he found himself kissing back and matching it in terms of passion and heat. He didn’t remember when his hands were let free, all he knew was that he was now roaming them all over Spock’s body and fiddling with uniforms.

Chris distantly felt his uniform jacket being undone and his pants pulled down. All that he could seem to do was gasp as he felt hands trail along his chest and down his thighs. 

Then all proper thought rushed from his mind as he felt his legs being parted and his dick being grabbed lightly. He really couldn’t think at that moment as all his focus on was the fact that it felt like Spock had his mouth on it and was sucking on it.

Chris could only moan and let his eyes roll back into his head, letting his hands clutch at the blankets. How had it come to this? When he’d woken up that morning, he hadn’t expected to be doing what was currently going on.

Next thing he knew was that his hands had reached to curl into and pull at Spock’s hair and moaned louder, aware that he didn’t want to peak too early. 

Even so, he felt like he was in pure ecstasy and it was a challenge to himself back. But unfortunately, it was a battle he was rapidly losing ground on; his whole body was shaking, and he kept squeezing his thighs together as the sensations rocked his body. 

That was when Chris lost all that was left of any coherent thought and feeling he had, one moment there was nothing to hold it back and then the next thing he knew was that he felt so relaxed and nice. It was certainly one of the best highs he’d ever been on, taking longer to come back to himself than usual.

“Care…to explain…that…?” 

“I am…sorry for the…unexpectedness of the moment…it’s just that I…needed the-”

“Shhh…” He placed his finger on Spock’s lips, he was still in the moment and didn’t want those it, then moved to kiss him deeply on the mouth, letting his own hands roam around. It had been a long time since he’d slept with anyone, even longer since he’d enjoyed it fully.

They parted and Chris looked at Spock, feeling strange sensations tingle up and down his body, ones that he had a feeling weren’t from the sex. A puzzled expression came across his face, his mind trying to decipher what he felt. 

“So, is this like…a one-time thing, or regular…?”

“For a time, it will be regular…”

“Sounds like there’s something else…”

“Yes, there is-” 

“Well tell me later, right now…just be in the moment…”

That was how the rest of their time was spent, naked and coiled around and on top of each other. If this was how the situation was going to play out for a while, Chris felt like he could deal with it if this first time was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

During the time after the first encounter, they’d laid out ground rules not to be broken; nothing overt in public or in clear view of others, everything was to be done after they both were off shift and most importantly, nothing was off limits. 

These rules had been quite effective so far, though seeing as it had only been a few days that had yet to be properly discerned. 

But he wasn’t one to complain, especially in the current moment, on his back and being thrusted into by his science officer. A week ago, he wouldn’t have imagined it, but now his hands were clutching the sheets above around his head and he was barely keeping from being silent.

Some part of Chris’s brain recognised that the position did hurt – a lot actually, but that part was being swamped and silenced by the part that was being absolutely pleasured by the action. It was rough, messy and absolutely amazing. Sure, his legs were awkwardly forced up, back and kind of to the side so Spock could have easy access – something he’d specifically (though rather forcefully) asked for, and of course Chris had eagerly complied. 

It wasn’t graceful at all, really it was rough and hard with both of them grunting and panting from the effort. While it was true that he wasn’t really doing much, aside from actually lying there and inventing new profanities, he reckoned that he was doing something. 

When they took a moment to rest, Chris used it as a moment to get himself back under control. He’d never thought it possible that he would be a complete sucker for all of this, deep down there was a sense of guilt and…shame. Why those emotions were swirling around inside him he didn’t know, all he knew was that he wanted them gone. 

“Captain…?”

“Hmm?”

“You are troubled.”

Chris stayed silent for a moment, wondering whether or not to admit his own emotions. 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing major.”

“You do not seem-”

Not wanting to go down that route, he quickly grabbed Spock’s face and kissed him. He felt himself melt again as he was taken up in Spock’s arms once more. Chris just let his mind drift away from the dark thoughts and just drifted through the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and it's probably bad state, the next one should better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this was written for me by a friend on discord since I was having trouble beginning it. Sorry for the long wait for this.

Chris felt the tension Spock had been feeling towards him but embraced the kiss and wrapped his arms around Spock’s back. Breaking the kiss, Chris spoke softly and sensually.

"This may be illogical but i want you in my arms forever".

Spock shocked but kept calm held Chris closely.

"Captain I have had these feelings for you that should happen only every seven years".

Stopping him mid speech Chris puts his lips on Spock’s and guides him to the bed and lays him down and starts to slowly removes his clothes. Chris then removed his own clothes and laid above Spock rubbing their hard dicks together.

"Spock please put your dick in me".

"Y..yes captain".

Spock stuttered and put Chris in the doggy style position and grabbing a bottle of lube and putting some on his dick teasing Chris's ass then inserting it slowly.

Chris moaned loudly but not loud enough to be heard outside his quarters. 

Spock thrusted in and out slowly so Chris could get used to his big Vulcan dick. Once Chris was opened enough he went harder and faster making Chris moan more.

"Harder Spock".

Chris said under his weakened breath. Spock went harder and bent over grabbing his captain’s dick jerking it off.

As his hands gripped the sheets, Chris couldn’t help but get louder at nearly every thrust from behind plus the fact that he was being rubbed off felt great too.

With both of them heavily grunting and panting from the effort, their minds and bodies almost melting into a single form. At first the whole deal had been as a simple arrangement for Spock’s “urges” or whatever he had called them, but now…since when did Chris find himself enjoying it more and more? He’d realised that he would spend the days longing for the nights they spent together, first it was just simple but now they’d begun experimenting new positions. One thing that Chris felt had definitely changed was that little voice in his head, the one telling him to feel guilt and shame; where had it gone and what had replaced it? Love or something masquerading as it?

By that point he was moving with Spock and his movements, getting quicker and harder making him want to shout obscenities – that being the only way his mind could process how amazing he felt.

Neither of them really knew how much time had passed, the only measure of time they had was when either one released.   
When they were truly finished they lay close together, Chris letting his head rest softly on Spock’s chest and was lazily trailing his finger across it too. In return Spock was trailing his own hand up and Chris’ back, sometimes letting it rest against the captain’s waist. Since they were both exhausted they didn’t speak much, just enjoyed being together in the calm moment.

“Hey Spock…”

“Captain…?”

“Chris, call me that instead.”

“Very well…Chris.”

“This is, well how do I put this-?”

“Something permanent?”

“Yeah, it’s strange I guess. 

“You are referring to what we said earlier?”

“About how I love you? And how it makes no ‘logical’ sense, as you say.”

They were silent for a moment, the weight of those words hanging in the air.

“I…love you too, Chris. My feelings for you have been confusing for the longest time, I did not fully understand them at the beginning. When I first saw you, after the whole turbo lift moment, a part of me just felt like I’d seen something…beautiful. It feels illogical, but it is how I feel.”

“Wow Spock…did not expect that. But it’s lovely.”

After that both dozed off, sleeping soundly and fully relaxing after the night’s exertions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the gap...and shitty ending I swear I’m trying to improve lmao
> 
> Prompt is from here https://www.deviantart.com/selvatic/journal/NSFW-prompts-608612893, number 86

How they came to be fucking on the floor didn’t matter to Chris, all that did matter was how hard and rough said sex was. 

In terms of positioning things were a little different, he was definitely getting on top more than usual but in the moment it was amazing.

To be honest he couldn’t remember how or when they’d tumbled onto the floor, the few days had been tense for everyone – repairs and inspections, a few stand offs and some dangerous away missions. So to be fair, Chris did reckon that was what they were doing right now: releasing pent up stress.

As they took a moment to catch their breaths, a smile came across Chris’ face while they paused. He couldn’t be sure why he was smiling but he could guess that Spock probably was very confused as to why his lover was smiling.

Then all of a sudden he was swept underneath and felt Spock’s mouth on his, he moved his in return, matching the movement and his body flexed as the sensations rocked through him.

One thing Chris definitely became aware of was that Vulcan’s bite – and hard too, he was sure he’d have marks for a long while. He’d learnt to stop being ashamed of such things, sure he covered them but they were like a badge of pride.

Things had definitely escalated when Chris felt his wrists being grabbed roughly and forced above his head, he made no resistance and knowing what was to happen next a shiver of excitement went through his body.

“…well…go on…” A whispered invitation, he readied himself.

If someone could see them now, it’d be a sight; two guys on the floor with one being absolutely fucked out of his mind by the other. God if he could scream he would, but since he was being kissed so hard it was hard to make a noise at times. 

***

As they lay there on the floor sweating, exhausted and messy from exertions Chris let himself sink into the floor to relax. Soft kisses to his jaw and neck brought him back to the surface. 

“Cap-Chris…”

“…yeah…”

“What now…”

“..too tired to think, this is fine…”

“…very well…”

Despite some moments of escalating movements they both largely remained slow and calm.


End file.
